


The End

by SlySlyth



Series: The 23rd Hunger Games [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The 100 (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 3 of 4, Also angst though, F/F, Injury, PTSD, Well - Freeform, also, and the heart, before katniss, fluff in this part, no peeta bread here, of the back, that was quick wasn't it, the 23rd hunger games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySlyth/pseuds/SlySlyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after the games. How will Leksa and Klark put the games behind them? </p><p>Read part 1 and 2 first please. (It won't make any sense if you ignore them anyhow.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Doctor's Reccomendation

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are. Part 3. What am I going to write when I finish this? As always, Kudos and Comments are always welcome and thank you so much for reading! ~SlySlyth

Leksa heard a faint beeping. Not another box. She thought she had finished the games. She slowly opened her eyes and let out the breath she was holding. The beeping was coming from a monitor on the wall to her left. She was in a hospital. She sat up and cried out in pain, the monitor to her left beeping like crazy. Her back felt strange. She moved her right arm up and in a big circle. 

Okay, she thought, that’s normal. Next she went to move her left arm, and that's where the trouble came. Her arm wouldn’t lift and when she tried she was overcome with a searing pain. She screamed this time, tears rushing to her eyes. Her arm flopped down to her side. A doctor ran into the room, accompanied by a few nurses. 

“You’re up.” The doctor was a brunette, more bone than skin. Her jaw line and her brow were familiar to Leksa. She squinted trying to think where she would’ve seen this woman before.

“Don’t move your arm up again. We need the muscles in your back to heal so we can try to train them again. You just tore your stitches back open again.” The woman turned so she could see Leksas bare backside, her eyes going up and down Leksa to make sure she hadn’t busted anything else. 

“You sustained a terrible back injury, a few broken ribs and a pulled wrist. Not to mention the malnutrition and slight dehydration. But overall, I think given the circumstances, you managed fairly well.” The woman gave her a small smile. “I’m your doctor for the time being, if you hadn’t guessed. You can call me Abbie.” 

“Given the circumstances? I won the games.” Leksa assumed the woman knew her name. Leksa assumed everyone in the Districts and the Capitol knew her name.   
“Yes, with my daughters help. Mind you, she broke a few rules so, she’s resigned.” Abbie informed her. Leksa’s face paled. She hoped they hadn’t made her eat the berries to atone for breaking the rules. Abbie looked at the frantically beating monitor. Leksa’s heart rate had increased dramatically. 

“She’s alive Leksa. Relax.” Abbie’s face softened at the war tattered woman in front of her. The monitor slowly started to change from a fast beat to a slower one. “President Snow has requested you see him when you are most able. You also have an interview with Caesar in a day.” Leksa scoffed and kicked at the air in front of her. 

“I recommend you wait until after the interview to go and see President Snow. He has these visits with the victors he’s most impressed by. Consider yourself lucky.” Abbie was hit some buttons against the wall. Some medicine came out of the wall in a compartment. Abbie went over to Leksa and put the end of the medicinal gun against her shoulder. “This will help with the pain. I’ve seen you wincing, even if you won’t admit you’re in pain.” Leksa felt the cool rush of the medicine entering her system and welcomed the pain relief. 

“Thank you, Abbie...”

“Griffen. Did Klark not tell you her last name?” Abbies eyebrow went up curiously. “And thank you for coming back. I don’t know what Klark would’ve done if you hadn’t.” Abbie looked behind Leksa at the wall, deep in thought. 

The atmosphere was broken by someone entering Leksa’s hospital room. She quickly looked at the entrance to her room and frowned. Just Anya. No Klark. 

“Right, well, hit the button if you need a nurse.” Abbie gestured to the button on the little table to the right of Leksas bed. Leksa nodded in response and watched her leave. Anya briskly went to stand in front of Leksa. 

“You did it. I knew you would.” Anya smiled down at Leksa. Leksa looked anywhere but at Anya. 

“I got badly injured. My parents will see it as a failure.” Leksa felt her chest grow heavy with despair.

“Forget your parents.” Anya said harshly. “I was your mentor for the games. Let me be your sister now.” Leksa finally looked at Anya. The hard cold mentor was glaring at the floor. “You won, you’re alive and if they can’t appreciate that then they don’t deserve to have you as their child.” 

“Okay.” Leksa nodded at Anya, briefly touching Anya's arm. “I think I can allow this. I’ve killed children, surely my parents approval over my injuries or how many I killed shouldn’t be important to me. They hardly cared when I was there anyway.” 

Anya nodded at Leksa. “I know I’m not who you wanted to see but she’s occupied. Hopefully you see her tomorrow sometime. Now, get some sleep. Your back won’t heal if you’re awake.” Anya was pushing her back into the bed. 

Leksa closed her eyes, Anya had been wearing war paint.


	2. I'll Miss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topic unrelated: I don't know why but the song 'From Dusk Till Dawn' by Babymetal really reminds me of Lexa. It's pretty much all I write too. That and my usual classical music mix. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ~SlySlyth

Leksa had been staring at the wall in front of her for a while. Abbie had come in to give her a new bit of pain medicine and she hadn’t been able to fall back asleep. She looked down at her hands and imagined the blood on them from those she killed. She shrugged it off and went back to staring at the wall. She had been so zoomed out and in trying to make sure she remembered everything in the games for her interview, that she hadn’t even noticed Amora had entered her room and sat down in the chair over by the door. 

Amora had been studying her, trying to imagine the outfit she had designed on Leksa.. 

“How are your ribs?” Amora broke the silence. Leksa looked up and reached for the nearest object to defend herself with, having forgotten for a moment where she was. She winced as she had violently reached for a cup and when she realized it was just Amora, she went back to how she was with her hands in her lap.

“Sore but the medicine helps.” Leksa looked over at Amora. “How are you going to dress me?”

“That depends on how sore you feel. I’ve designed an outfit for you but it has the belted cage around the waist that goes up a bit and I don’t want you wearing it if you’re going to be in pain.” Amora had noticed her slight wince when Leksa had reached for the cup.

“I’m going to need help getting dressed.” Leksa told her. “My-”

“Your arm. I know.” Amora smiled at Leksa. “I know just who can help with that. It’ll be just a second.” Amora stood and quickly exited the room. Leksa went back to staring at the wall. Feeling nothing in this moment was a small comfort to Leksa. It meant she didn’t have to deal with what was bothering her. Meant she didn’t have to deal with the deaths she had caused. 

Leksa heard boots against the tile floor of the hospital and glanced up when the door to her room was thrown open. Leksa couldn’t help but tear up at the sight before her. Klark’s hair was disheveled except for a braid on the right side of her head. She had dark circles under her eyes like she hadn’t slept in a week. Her shirt was a baggy black shirt and she sported her usual black pants with combat boots. Klark let out a strangled sob as she took in Leksa sitting on the hospital bed. 

“You made it back to me.” Was all Klark said. She crossed the room in 3 quick steps and was sitting on the bed beside Leksa. “Thank you Leksa.” Leksa nodded, finding that her hands were seeking out Klarks. 

“We weren’t suppose to see each other today. Caesar wanted our first reunion on screen. You know how he is. Act surprised at the interview. We don’t want them thinking any more rules were broken.” Klark rolled her eyes. Blue met with green and Leksa felt her mouth twitch up into a smile. 

Leksa leant forward, closing the small space between. She softly kissed Klark, as if not wanting to break her or wake up, finding she was still in the games. Klark kissed back, harder and then softer, as if remembering what Leksa had gone through to get to her. 

“I’m supposed to help you get dressed.” Klark frowned against Leksa’s lips, remembering why Amora and her mother had looked the other way when she went into Leksa’s room. 

Klark hesitantly got up, not wanting to be apart from Leksa for too long, and closed the door to Leksas room. 

“I’m going to need to change the bandage around your back. Atleast it binds your breasts so we don’t have to worry about that with your outfit.” Klark shrugged. 

“Whatever you wish to do.” Leksa’s voice sounded small. She had been crying since Klark had come into the room and hadn’t even noticed until a drop hit her hand. Leksa wiped at her face, the betrayal from her eyes leaving her ashamed. 

Klark entered some random numbers and a 4 digit passcode into the wall and grabbed the medicine and bandage as soon as it was out of the wall. She went back to her spot on Leksas bed and frowned. 

“You can be upset. It’s okay. I am not from your District. I don’t see it as weakness Leksa, only strength.” Leksa nodded in reply and decided to just leave the tears be. She shrugged off her hospital gown and with her good arm, threw it as hard as she could toward the door. 

“Turn please.” Klark half commanded her. Leksa did as she was told and turned so Klark could undo the binding and get at the wound that needed cleaned. Klark gently unwound the bandage from around Leksa’s torso. When the bandage finally came off and she peeled off the cloth from the wound, tears sprang to her eyes. The star had cut pretty deep. They had surgically stapled it closed, seeing as how they had to go in to remove it. Klark gingerly touched the area and put the new white bandage on, it had the medicine in the cloth itself, so when applied, it was immediate relief to the area. With the same amount of pressure taking it off, she put the wrap back on. Doing her best not to linger over where Leksa hadn’t given her conformation that she could look or touch. Once the new bandage was on Klark ran her fingertips lightly down Leksa’s spine. She smiled to herself at the goosebumps that showed on her skin. 

“Okay. Now, the hard part. Putting your clothes on.” Leksa turned to look at Klark as she headed back over to the chair. The clothes must’ve been set there as Amora left, Leksa decided. 

Klark held up the shirt and wrinkled it up.She put it over Leksa’s head, letting Leksa use her good arm to put one sleeve on. The shirt was rather long and Klark knew it would cut off at her waist in the front but fall to the back of her knees in the back. Klark wrinkled up the side of the shirt that Leksa’s bad arm couldn’t get through and slowly snaked Leksas arm through it. Leksa hissed at the movement from her arm and how it stung her back. 

“I’m sorry.” Klark kissed her cheek and then went to grab the belt for around Leksa’s waist. She put it around her waist and then started to buckle the two straps. She set them to what she assumed was a comfortable belt hole and moved onto Leksas pants. 

“I can put those on.” Leksa insisted. She hadn’t ever been taken care of like this and it was making her a little uncomfortable.

“No. I’m helping you.” Klark left no room for argument as she wrinkled up the pants legs so that the leg holes were easier to step into. Leksa slowly stood and put her good hand on Klarks shoulder, using her to steady herself as she put her legs into the pants. Klark swiftly had them up and buttoned before Leksa could protest. 

“Sit back down.” Klark instructed her. Leksa sat, rolling her eyes as she did. Klark slid a boot on a zipped the zipper up. She did the last shoe and took a look at Leksa. 

“Stunning.” She breathed out. The last thing she held out was a thin but long piece of red fabric. The clasp being to swords crossed in an X. She pinned it to Leksas left shoulder. The red fabric hung loosely but the clasp did as it was supposed too and kept it in place. 

Klarks arms were suddenly around Leksa in a tight hug. She buried her face in Leksas neck, breathing her in. She set a kiss on her neck and then sat back up. Klark wiped at a few tears and then shakily breathed out. 

“Amora’s team will be here soon to do your hair and what not.” Klark tried to focus on something that wasn’t her heart. 

“Thank you Klark. For sending me everything. For keeping me alive.” Leksa locked eyes with Klark and moved a strand of her sun kissed hair behind her ear. She softly touched Klarks cheek and Klark leaned into the touch relishing it. Klark’s hand went up and trapped Leksas between her own and her cheek. 

The door opened suddenly and Amora was standing there, obviously uncomfortable at having broken up the reuniting pair. 

“You need to go Klark. Before they notice you’re missing.” Amora exhaled sharply and then quickly turned, leaving. 

“I’ll see you on the show. Remember, act surprised.” Klark kissed Leksa’s forehead and then the tip of her nose, only to go to her cheek. Her final destination being the sweet taste of Leksas lips. 

“I’ll miss you.” Leksa said to Klarks retreating form. With her hand on the door, Klark looked back at Leksa.

“And I’ll miss you.”


	3. Why the Warpaint?

Leksa sighed and wiped at the tears that were falling. She slowly stood and went to the door. She peeked out into the hall and saw Klark down at the end talking with Abbie. Klark was being very animated with her hands and then she turned suddenly and left. Leksa blinked a few times and saw Amora’s team heading toward her door. 

She stepped back a little to let the white coats in.THey did their usual braids with her hair, only this time adding in a token to the main braid. She saw it in passing and it looked like it had a number 2 on it. She rolled her eyes. 

“Here.” A white coat said. They had her hold her hand out and they put the waterproof compact that Klark had sent her in the games, into her hand. “It wouldn’t be right if we put it on you.” Leksa nodded, glad they understood the tradition behind the warpaint. One of the whitecoats held up a mirror as she applied it. Hopefully this would be the last time she would ever have to wear the warpaint. Unless she got picked to be a mentor, anyway. 

Leksa turned toward the door as Amora stepped in. “You ready? Take your time. We don’t want you hurting something even more.” Amora held the door open for Leksa.

“My back is injured. I’m not crippled.” Leksa said harshly. She exited the room and was met by a group of peacekeepers. They led her out of the hospital and into a peacekeeper car, which she took her time getting into. 

She watched as the Capitol passed by in the car window. Most of the people she saw were wearing a red cape or were attempting to sport her warpaint. She scowled when she saw the warpaint. The Capitol inhabitants didn’t understand. They must not have been paying attention to the games. 

The car stopped in front of the same building from her interview as a tribute. She looked at the giant crowd, those who were dressed as she was in the games, those who wore her green dress, and those who wore her warpaint design were screaming at the car. They were trying to get a glimpse of the victor from District 2. 

She slowly exited the car, doing her best not to show how uncomfortable her torso was. A group of 6 peacekeepers surrounded her, making sure she wasn’t touched as she headed into the studio. 

She met the eyes of those she walked past and held her head high. She acted as though she were too good for them and all that did was make their screaming louder. 

“Leksa! Leksa! Leksa!” The crowd was chanting. When she reached the door she turned around and held her good hand up to silence them. The crowd almost instantly quieted and clung to the silence in the air as they waited for her to speak. 

“Citizens of the Capitol.” Leksa addressed. “Today I stand before you as the champion of the mountain.” That is what the gamemakers had led them all to think it was anyway. “Thank you for your undying support and please, remember to give a moment of silence for all those killed in the games this year.” She lowered her hand and slightly bowed her head, heading inside of the studio. 

She walked in and once the doors closed her hands went straight to her ribs. They were on fire and she absolutely wished she was weak enough to tell Amora that she shouldn’t wear the cage belt. She was trying to get control of her breathing as she headed to the stairs beside the stage. She might as well wait there to go on stage. She leaned against the wall by the stairs, slightly wheezing. Someone coughed from behind her. Leksa stood up quickly, masking the pain she felt. 

Anya had her hands on the back of a chair. “You honestly think we would make you stand?” Anya looked a little offended. “You really caused a commotion outside. Those poor peacekeepers are having to actually arrest people for getting a little too out of hand. Why do you have to be you? You could’ve just walked inside. There was no need to stop and address them.”

Leksa slowly walked over to the chair that Anya had brought for her. “It was my victory and I will talk to whomever I wish.” She sat, her words drifting in the air between them. 

“Fine. Just don’t say anything insulting to your District or to the Capitol on the air. You know what to do Leksa.” Anya crossed her arms and stared down at Leksa. 

“Yes, Anya.” Was all she said. She know what she needed to say and how she needed to act. 

A man wearing a headset came up to the chair. “You’re on in 10 minutes.” He flushed at the sight of her warpaint, the image of blood streaking her face on the illuminati screen flashed in his mind. 

Leksa watched the momentary fear on his face and chose to kindly smile at him. “Of course. Thank you for informing me. It might take me that long to get up the stairs.” She laughed lightly, trying to ease the tension. The man smiled at her and told her he would send someone to help her get on the stage. 

It took two people and Anya to get her on the stage and redo her makeup, the tears having ruined most of the blush and foundation. Once she was cleaned up she heard the music from the after games show special starting. She sighed as she got into her ready position on the side of the stage. 

“And here ladies and gentlemen, is our victor of the year, Leksa kobus from District 2!” Caesar stood, he was dressed in all green. Even his hair and his eye makeup matched the shade of his suit. He must’ve sense her hesitation at moving because he was instantly at her side. He set her good hand over her arm and carefully guided her over to the chair that she had sat in for the pre-game interview. 

Once she sat down, he did. He waved for the crowd to be quiet and when they wouldn’t obey his command, Leksa held her good arm up. The crowd quieted and she put her hand back down, setting it with her other in her lap. 

“Well, Amora sure knows how to dress you doesn’t she?” Caesar teased.

“She does. I don’t know how I’m going to know what to wear when I go home.” Leksa chuckled in response. Caesar smiled broadly at her and looked back at the audience. 

“So, I think I speak for everyone here when we say that you had to make some very tough decisions in the games. Your first few seconds in the games you killed a tribute. What were thinking about as you scaled that wall?” He leaned forward. Leksa closed her eyes momentarily. She needed to remind herself that she wasn’t in the arena anymore. 

She opened her eyes. “I was thinking I needed to survive. I was thinking that this was no longer about me but about Klark and myself. I had to survive for us.” She looked at the audience when she heard the quiet gasp. 

“And when you jumped down on Olaf?” His eyes were searching hers for something. Something she couldn’t quite place. 

“He needed to die so that I could live.” Was her reply. 

“Why not face Bellamie there? Why not end his reign against the other tributes?” He folded his legs and out his hands on his knees. 

“Well, his allies sided with him, they sealed their fate during training. I wanted him to be the last kill of the games. I wanted Bellamie to know that as I killed him, I had chosen to kill him then. That I had held the power in the games.” She shrugged. Her words taking grasp of the audience, weighing on everyone who heard them. 

Caesar looked at her with a shocked expression. He clearly hadn’t been expecting such an honest and brass response. 

“Have you heard from Klark?” Was his next question. 

“No. But I met her mother. She’s my doctor. A very small woman but very kind. She truly cares for all of her patients and I admire how passionate she is. Especially when she yells at me for moving too much at once.” Leksa giggled slightly as if she were remembering a few instances. 

“Well, we have a surprise for you, don’t we?” He addressed the audience. They all shouted and hollered in reply. Leksa’s eyebrow went up as she looked as Caesar and then looked behind him. Klark was wearing nice black pants, black high heels, and a blue shirt that was similarly styled to hers. She had a gold necklace on and had the single braid in her hair. 

Leksa opened her mouth and found she didn’t have a reply. Klark stepped on the stage, the sound of her heels filling the silence of the room. 

“Klark.” Leksa whispered. She stood as fast she could, fighting the urge to put a hand against the belt to support her broken ribs. Klark quickly crossed the stage so that Leksa wouldn’t have to move. Leksa opened her arms and Klark fell into them. They hugged and then Klark leaned back enough to see Leksa’s face. Klark hesitantly touched Leksa cheek and brought her in for a small kiss. The second time she pulled back she could see tears streaking her face. 

Klark brushed a few of them away and then pulled away completely, the only part that hadn’t separated between them were interlocked fingers. 

“That was sweet.” Caesar genuinely smiled at the pair. “I bet you’re glad that Leksa came back to you, aren’t you Klark?” 

“Yes.” Klark blushed slightly. 

“So, what were thinking when Bellamie pushed the star into her back? I know that must’ve been hard to watch.” Caesar frowned at her. 

“It was very hard to watch. Those few seconds when she closed her eyes, I thought..” She felt the tears sting her eyes and Leksa glanced at her, squeezing her hand. Klark cleared her throat. “But no cannon rang so, I knew she was still there. I knew she would fight.” Klark looked at Leksa and quickly kissed her cheek.   
A smile painted Leksa’s face as she readjusted how she was sitting on the chair. 

“The gifts you sent Leksa, were probably a big factor in keeping her alive but, why the war paint?” Caesar switched topics, understanding that if he didn’t Leksa and Klark would probably just stare at each other for their remaining time. 

“Well, in District 2, they wear war paint for battle and for ceremonies. That was going to be the last battle, so, I found it highly appropriate she adorn her warpaint for the end of the games. Even know, she’s wearing her warpaint but instead of being for war, this time it’s for celebration.” Klark explained. 

“It’s true.” Leksa backed Klark up. 

“That’s just amazing. The diverse cultures we have here in Panem. We certainly thank you for your time. Klark and Leksa everyone!” He stood and the pair followed suit. 

They exited the stage and Klark helped Leksa down the stairs.

“The only thing left now between us and the games is Snow.” Leksa reminded herself as she looked up into Klark's blue eyes.


	4. A House

Klark walked with Leksa to the doors to the studio. “I wish I could come with you. I wish we could do this together.” Klark looked at the floor. 

“I know Klark but this is my last battle. After this, I’m free.” Leksa put two fingers under Klarks chin and lifted her head so that they were looking into each others eyes. Leksa quickly placed a kiss on the side of Klark’s mouth. Klark hummed at her as Leksa, with her good arm, pushed open a door to the outside. Klark exited behind her and grabbed a hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked through the large screaming crowd toward the peacekeeper car. They each shuffled in and a peacekeeper closed the door to the car. 

“They’re going to take me back to the hospital so I can help my mom. You’re going to see Snow. Be careful with what you say. Come back to me.” Leksa rested her head on Klarks shoulder as the car was driven. Leksa put her hand on Klarks thigh and lightly squeezed. She didn’t win the games just to be killed now. That would only enrage the citizens of the capitol anyway. The car took a right turn and then a left turn and then stopped in front of the hospital. Leksa had drifted asleep in the remaining car ride from the studio and Klark nudged her slightly. 

“Leksa.” Klark cooed. Leksa slowly stirred against her and then blinked lazily taking her head off of Klarks shoulder. 

“Sorry.” Leksa blinked again, trying to banish the sleep from her eyes. 

“Don’t apologize. I’m glad you could rest a little. I’ll see you after Snow, okay?” Klark was searching Leksa’s eyes for a sign that the meeting wouldn’t go well.

“Okay.” The silent promise hung between them. Klark slipped out of the car, slowly closing the car door. She put her hand against the window, Leksa doing the same and then she was gone. Headed into the hospital somewhere to either raise hell or bend the heavens. 

The car lurched forward and Leksa felt the void in her chest that appeared whenever Klark wasn’t with her. The car approached two big golden gates. The gates slowly opened, as if they knew that it was Leksa in the car. The car approached the front doors to the palace and a peacekeeper opened the door. She got out of the car and refused to let the fear she felt enter her gaze. Her eyes drifted to the columns of the palace and the flowers that adorned the rotunda in front of the palace. She showed nothing in her gaze that didn’t show that she didn’t belong there. To show that she didn’t deserve to be talking to Snow. It was, after all, a great honor to meet him. 

The doors in front of her swung open and a tall woman stood before her. 

“Come in.” The woman stood to the right, leaving enough room for Leksa to get in. The front foyer was ornately decorated. It was very baroque in how flashy it was. Snow obviously wanted to impress all who entered. All Leksa did was roll her eyes and follow the woman, her warpaint obviously making the woman uncomfortable. They walked down another ornate hallway and then took a sharp right turn. They went up two flights of stairs, Leksa refusing to show the discomfort of her ribs on her face. They stopped in front of a door and the woman knocked. 

“Yes?” The voice from behind the door called out. 

“The victor has arrived.” The woman replied through the door. 

“Let her in, Miss Carey.” The woman grabbed the handle of the door and pushed it open to reveal a rather plump man sitting behind a very large desk. Two chairs were in front of his desk and bookshelves lined the walls. 

 

“Come, Leksa, sit.” He gestured towards one of the chairs in front of him. His hair was salt and peppery and the beard he held was kept very neat. 

Leksa ground her teeth together to keep from saying something out of line and sat in the closest chair to her.

“I must say.” He started. “You were very extraordinary in how you played the games. Your strategy was very different from your fellow tribute, Bellamie. He choose to ally himself with almost everyone. No one expected you to survive the first night, let alone three days and yet, here you are.” He leaned forward, putting his arms on his desk. “So my dear, how did you convince Klark to help you? How did you convince her to break the only rule we have set in place for benefactors?” 

Leksa’s eyebrow went up at how dramatic he was. She knew there were obviously more than one rule to being a benefactor. Klark had just broken the big one. She took a moment to gather her thoughts, not wanting to say the wrong thing. 

“I fell in love, President Snow.” Was all she managed to get out. She hadn’t forced Klark to do anything. She hadn’t manipulated her, only treated her like another person, and in return Klark had found her will crumble around her as she gave in to the feeling of what Leksa’s love did for her. President Snow watched the emotions of Leksa thoughts go across her face and nodded, understanding what she was trying to say. 

“So, what next?” President Snow sat back in his hair. “You go back to the victors circle and Klark stays here in the Capitol?” 

“Actually, I was going to see if I could stay in the Capitol. My District’s victor circle is almost full and it would defeat the purpose to stay there when my world is here.” Leksa crossed her legs. “What would you suggest, President Snow?” Her eyebrow went up as she waited for his reply. He looked up at the ceiling in thought for a few moments and then looked back down at her.

“I can set up a house for you two about a 3 days walk from the Capitol. You can have your privacy, only a few will be allowed to visit and if you were to come back to the Capitol or go to District 2, I must be notified so that peacekeepers can accompany you.” He was attempting to read Leksa’s expression was drawing a blank. She wasn’t allowing her thoughts to come to the surface this time around. 

“We can do that. If we want kids?” Leksa wanted to ensure she asked about all they would be allowed to do. “Will we be allowed to hunt and garden or will you send food?” 

“We have a few orphanages in the Capital you can visit. Yes, I will give you the right to hunt and garden on my land.” He felt the need to remind her that it was his and that he was showing her a great mercy. She clenched her jaw and then nodded. 

“We can agree to this.” She evenly looked at him, her head held high. 

“You may still be called upon to be a mentor.” He reminded her. 

“I know what my duties are as a victor, President Snow.” Her vice was slightly threatening. He stood and she followed suit. 

“Good. Your house will be up in a few days. Until then, feel free to board with Abbie and Klark. I’m sure they won’t mind anyway.” He chuckled lightly to himself.


	5. Spider and the Knife

Klark struggled to get the key out of her pocket as she headed to the door of her mother’s small apartment. Her father was away in another District gathering inspiration for his next project. She scowled as she dropped her keys, having to stoop down to pick them up. When she looked back up at the door she squealed slightly. A small spider was by the door handle. She blew on it to scare it away but all it did was hunker down, waiting for the wind to stop. She paused and waited for the spider to move along. She hated spiders. She hated that they were always close to her and watching her without her knowing it. Her frown deepened and suddenly she hit her palm against the small spider, killing it instantly. 

She put the key in the lock and let herself into the apartment. She slammed the door behind her, she paused to the sound of humming coming from the living area. She turned left and peaked her head into the room, smiling at the view. 

Leksa had a knife her hand, obviously having been in the kitchen just moments before.

“So, kiss this one last time and I’m gone for good!” Leksa gyrated her hips a bit and then turned toward the door into the living area. She saw Klark after humming the melody and screaming “Kiss this!” into her knife. She dropped the knife and froze, the song she had been making up and the dancing ending as she stood awkwardly in Klarks living area. Klark nodded her head, keeping the melody in her head. 

“You, misunderstood, so kiss this one last time and I’m gone for good!” She continued the song, smiling with Leksa went to pick up the knife again. Klark danced her way into the room as Leksa hummed the rhythm that was in her head. 

“Kiss this!” They yelled in unison, erupting into fits of laughter. Leksa turned red and headed back into the kitchen. 

“Normally, I would’ve gotten punished for that. My parents hated it. But I needed it in between training sessions at the bunker.” Leksa called over her shoulder. 

“I’m not going to yell at you for singing. How did you know this is where I lived?” Klark shouted back as she headed into her room. She emerged from her room wearing a loose shirt and sweatpants. 

“You can thank Snow. He’s building us a house 3 days walk from the Capitol. Wants to keep an eye on us I suppose. Breaking rules and whatnot.” Leksa waved the knife around in the air as she readjusted the veggies she had been cutting with her bad arm. 

Klark narrowed her eyes as Leksa cut the veggies. She hated Snow, unlike her friends. They adored him and thought he was truly looking out for their best interests. Klark had been to the other Districts with her Dad though and while it had been a while, she wasn’t a fool. Klark watched for any signs of pain within Leksa’s movements. She knew her mom had at least told Leksa to take it easy but knowing Leksa, she would do as she pleased and complain later.  
Leksa flinched a little when she went to move the cutting board into the sink. Klark was immediately on her feet and taking the cutting board from her. 

“Go rest.” Klark said to her. Leksa narrowed her eyes in defiance. 

“Go rest.” Klark said impatiently. “I..I’m sorry. I just want you to heal properly.” Klark allowed her face to soften and show the vulnerability in her feelings for Leksa. Blue met green and a tsk was heard as Leksa reluctantly gave in and headed for the closest chair. 

“Where will I be sleeping?” Leksa looked at the ground. She expected Klark would probably try and give up her bed for her, opting for the couch. 

“With me.” Klark rinsed off the cutting board and put it away. She turned around and leaned against the counter behind her. Klark was waiting for an argument to start. 

“Okay.” Leksa was looking at everywhere but Klark. “Snow said he’d have money sent so I could get clothes.” Klark frowned. Snow was being awfully generous to two people who had broken one of his ‘cardinal’ rules about the games. 

“Just wear my clothes. We’re about the same size.” Klark shrugged and crossed her arms. The less they took from Snow, the less they would owe back to him. 

Leksa started to fidget under Klarks stare. Klark watched as Leksa’s arm went up to the cage belt around her hips. 

“Come on.” Klark whispered to her. She started to leave the kitchen but went slow, knowing Leksa was starting to feel the pain again. Klark went into her room and pulled out a pair of cloth shorts and a strapped tank top. 

“Sit on the bed.” Klark instructed as Leksa caught up to her. Klark dashed into her mother’s room and headed into her bathing room. She opened a few cabinets before she finally found what she had been looking for. She opened the jar she had found and rubbed some of the green in between her finger to be sure it was what she thought it was. 

She sniffed it and nodded, putting the green back into the jar. She closed the cabinet before her and went back to her room. Leksa was waiting on her bed, already having changed from the pants into the shorts, her boots and pants littered on the floor. Klark slightly frowned at the mess and then saw the streaks on Leksa’s face. 

“Oh, dear. You should’ve waited.” She was instantly kneeling in front of Leksa on the edge of her bed. 

“I...I saw my reflection in the mirror and I thought I had blood on my face..” Leksa’s voice was weak. 

“No. You’re safe. You’re by my side.” She took Leksa’s hand and put it against her cheek. “I’m here. You’re here. You’re safe. Bellamie can’t get to you.” She looked into Leksa’s face and saw the tears starting to form at the mention of Bellamies name. ‘Fuck’ Klark thought to herself. She shouldn’t have even mentioned him. 

“Focus on me Leksa. Focus on my touch as I help you change, okay? Breathe. Please, remember to breath.” She felt her own tears forming but pushed them down, Leksa needed her. She undid the clasps of the belt around Leksa’s waist. She slowly pulled the sleeve from Leksa’s bad arm and rested the fabric against her shoulder, making sure to press her hands against Leksa’s arm as she did. 

Klark kissed Leksa’s forehead as she pulled Leksa’s other arm from the sleeve. Klark leaned back slightly and lifted the shirt off of Leksa. She used Leksa’s hips to turn her so she could get too ehr back injury. She frowned and grunted in frustration. Leksa had managed to bleed through her bandage. 

She stood up so she could see the where the wound was and slowly undid the binding. She took off the cloth that held the green salve against the wound. Klark opened the jar as she had taken from and applied it to a new cloth. She would need new binding for Leksa. She’d need to remind her mom in the morning to bring some back from the hospital. She bound the new cloth against Leksa, making the blinding tight enough to hold it in place, but not too tight because of the broken ribs. 

She placed a light kiss against the bandage and then against Leksa’s back. She heard Leksa slightly gasp at the sudden contact and smiled. She grabbed the tank top from the floor and again used Leksa’s hips to turn her. Leksa now faced Klark, her warpaint and the braids in her hair the only thing that remained of Leksa from the games. Klark put the tank top over Leksas head and felt her put her good arm through the proper hole. She helped Leksa’s bad arm through the other hole and kissed Leksa on the cheek. 

“This way.” She grabbed Leksa’s hand and lead them toward her bathing room. A bowl with water was waiting to claim the warpaint that held Leksas face captive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Keaton Henson's 'You' for inspiration while writing this chapter. It's such a good song tbh.


	6. Blood Must Have Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a few days. Crazy work and what not. I'll be updating again Tuesgay night sometime. Happy Fathers Day and thank you for reading! ~SlySlyth

Leksa woke with a start. The jungle canopy surrounding her. “Fuck!” She screamed. The word seemed to bounce off of the leaves. It’s almost as if the jungle was laughing at her for her attempts to stay alive. She frantically did a 360, all of the tributes were starting to step out from behind the trees.

“Why did you kill us Leksa?” They all said at once. She watched in horror as their bodies and faces hanged with how they were killed. One tribute had hand marks around his neck. She glance a Mila and saw the slice around her neck. Leksa started backing away from them. 

“You killed me Leksa.” A voice boomed from behind her. She whipped around and saw Bellamie as he came out from behind a tree she hadn’t known was there. He had third degree burns everywhere. Her face paled as she observed his wounds. “I was your partner. You killed someone from your home. No wonder they don’t want you back.” He spat venomously at her. He started to walk towards her, a dagger in his hand. She looked around and only saw the dead. She started to back up to match his pace but found herself against a tree within a few steps.

All of the dead surrounded her, they all had daggers. One at a time they came up and sliced at her. She felt the pain and refused to cry out, allowing the tears to stream her face instead. The last to cut her was Bellamie. He started it small with hardly no pressure but the the time he was done, the whole blade was inside of her torso. He pulled it out by twisting the blade from vertical to horizontal. Blood was pouring from her as she slumped to the ground. 

“Blood must have blood!” They all chanted. 

“Leksa.” She heard a soft voice say. She felt gentle hands touching her arm, slightly shaking. She felt a kiss against her forehead and light touches against her cheek. The touches seemed to glow on her skin, leaving light as they went. She focused on the feeling and soon remembered where she was. She blinked her eyes open, tears still falling from her face. 

“You were calling out in your sleep.” Klark looked worried, her brow creased and nose slightly wrinkled. “You can come sleep with me tonight if you’d like.” Leksa had been living with them for a few days now but Abbie had asked if she would sleep on the couch, not being comfortable with her sleeping the same bed as Klark. 

“But your mom.” Leksa insisted. 

“Fuck it. You’ve had these nightmares for the past two days. I can see the tired under your eyes Leksa, I’m not stupid.” Klark had been sitting on the floor in front of the couch, her face only a few inches from Leksas. Klark grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, bringing Leksa’s to her face for a kiss. “Let me help.” Klark looked at their fingers and felt her own tears grow. Being unable to stop them, Leksa sat up on her couchbed and pulled Klark into her, only shifting slightly at the weight against her ribs. 

“Let’s go to bed then.” Leksa whispered against her ear. Klark nodded and Leksa released her from her embrace. The pair stood and slowly shuffled to Klarks room. Klark slide into the bed first, followed by Leksa. Her bed was against a wall and Klark didn’t want Leksa to feel trapped. 

Leksa felt their legs tangle and kissed Klark’s cheek. “Thank you.” Leksa breathed out, instantly feeling more relaxed as the nightmare rewound and played in her mind again. 

“Don’t think about it.” Klark knew she was probably fixating on the nightmare, over analyzing every aspect about it. 

“Why did you choose me? Klark, I’ve thought about it and if you had really wanted to quit being a benefactor you could’ve just picked someone from the first game you worked.” Leksa had been working up the nerve to ask Klark this question and just hadn’t found the right time. 

“There’s just something about you Leksa. You command attention and respect. At first I had just found myself intrigued by you. Word had gotten to us about the train ride to the capitol and then there you were. I tried so hard not to get attached to you because the last person I did that too, ended up dead. As a benefactor, when you choose a tribute, if they survive, it makes your company and you look good. So, buisness for my dad fell and I just had this feeling you would survive. Then you were in the games and all I could do to help was send you items. I’ve never felt so helpless. You talked to me the entire time and when you went down those times with Bellamie I just...” Her voice broke. She sniffled and wiped her face against the blanket that covered them both. “I thought you were dying, Leksa. I thought that was it. I thought I had done it again and just watched as you almost died.” Klark turned to look at the ceiling, not wanting to see the look on Leksa’s face at her confession. 

“I was never dying, Klark. Not when I had to come back to you. You motivated me to live. You motivated me to fight.” Leksa rubbed her nose against Klarks neck, kissing the spot as she moved to get a better spot to see Klark’s face from. Leksa moved Klarks hand and put her arm around her waist. 

“My back is feeling better. It’s not a painful when I do those exercises.” She changed the topic. She had upset Klark and she didn’t want to further the hurtful conversation. 

“I’m glad you took me seriously about it.” Klark kissed Leksa’s forehead, tracing patterns on her hip with her fingertips. 

“Always.” Leksa scooted as close to Klark as she could get, feeling sleep tugging at her. “Don’t leave.” She slowly said, her breath finally evening out. 

“Never.” Klark kissed Leksa beside her lips and listened to the sound of a sleeping Leksa as sleep called to her and begged for her to join Leksa.


	7. From President Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought it was time to move the plot a bit. I actually sat and wrote out a new part to the story. Let me know in the next few chapters if you'd like a part 4. Thank you for reading! ~SlySlyth

They were sitting in a peacekeeper car with an escort of cars surrounding them. The day before President Snow had sent a few to the apartment to gather their items for their new home. Klark was anxious and her fingers kept picking at her shirt. She didn’t trust Snow. For all she knew they were headed to a trap. She looked over at Leksa who was watching out the window, her face’s expression neutral but her body language telling Klark just how nervous she was about them being transported with an escort. 

The car’s walkie buzzed and then they heard a gruff voice. “Almost there Alpha 9, about 15 minutes left.” The peacekeeper in the passenger side picked up the walkie and pressed the button. “Thank you Oscar 3. Copy.” He put the walkie talkie back down. The peacekeepers had been rough with their things and she hoped everything had made it okay. 

Klark sighed and reached over, grabbing Leksa’s hand. Their intertwined hand fell between them on the seat. Leksa looked over at Klark and shot her a curious look. Klark shrugged and smiled at her. They were getting ready to put the games behind them and move on. Whatever fear they held, was sure to be destroyed in the next few years. 

Leksa scooted over to be beside Klark as they approached their new home. She looked out the window and felt rather insulted. President Snow had built them a small home. The outside was painted white and the door sat in the middle of the front. Two windows lined each side of the door, showing what little light he had put into the house. Snow even put up a white picket fence, as if mocking her for wanting a normal life with Klark after the Games. 

The car stopped and the pair shuffled out. A peacekeeper put his arm on Leksa’s shoulder to gain her attention. She shrugged his hand off, momentarily glaring at him. His face paled slightly. 

“Snow said to give you these after we had arrived. Enjoy your victor's home.” A slight laugh was on the peacekeepers tone as he said that. Leksa lunged forward at him but Klark stepped in front of her in a hug. 

“Let it go.” Klark whispered to Leksa. She felt Leksa sigh into her and they stepped back together. She grabbed what the peacekeeper held out. Her swords from the games and her throwing knives. Her face became hot as she grabbed them. Her expression became stone as she cooly said “Tell President Snow thank you for me.” She turned and headed past the fence, not looking to see if the peacekeepers were leaving. She opened the door and shuffled inside, hearing Klark close it behind her. Leksa dropped the weapons on the hardwood floor, her breath becoming erratic. 

She would never be free of this. Why was he taunting her? Why was he mocking her? All she did was her duty to the Capitol. She played his stupid game and won. According to his rules she was now told she would have the rest of her life to herself. She rushed through the house, needing to find the back door. Needing to get outside, everything suddenly becoming too much. She passed through a few rooms, barely recognizing what was around her. A couch to her left meshed into a counter of a kitchen. She finally found the door and stumbled back outside. He even had planted a garden for them. She screamed, the sound echoing around her. The forest behind the house screamed with her, as she paced through the back yard. 

Their fight was not over and Leksa didn’t know what President Snow was planning. All she could was wait. She went over to the shed that was placed in the yard and frowned. He hadn’t put gardening tools in it. He had put dummies and a bow with some arrows. She slammed the doors to the shed and headed back into the house, tears streaming down her face.

She opened the door that led into the kitchen of the house and had to take a moment at all of the commotion and chaos. 

“LEksa, help me!” Klark was trying to calm a small monkey. Leksa’s face lit up. The only good thing that came from the games was her saving that monkey. The monkey had made a mess of the kitchen and was covered in flour, a few broken plates scattered the kitchen floor. 

“Kijo!” Leksa boomed out. The monkey stopped what he was doing and sat on the counter. Leksa moved to him and held out her hand. He climbed up her hand and rested on her shoulder. Leksa moved over the the sink and rummaged through the cabinets around her until she found a bowl. Klark had found a broom in a closet by the kitchen and was sweeping up the flour that had dumped everywhere. She pumped the water from the spout and held her hand out toward the bowl. Kijo refused to move and squealed when Leksa moved him from her shoulder to the bowl. 

“Stop whining. We can’t have you spreading flour throughout the house.” Kijos head cocked to the side as Leksa worked the water through his fur, getting the flour out. By the time she was done, Klark had found a towel and handed it to her. Leksa ushered Kijo into it, wrapping him in the cloth. She kissed the top of his head and the panic that had kept her prisoner had left within her seeing Kijo and Klark’s flabbergasted expression at the Monkey covered in flour.

Leksa let him be in the towel as she looked around the kitchen. Her eyes fell on the fruit bowl and she looked at Kijo. “Hungry?” Kijo grunted in response, his high pitched voice filling the kitchen. “Alright alright. Let’s see what we have then.” She moved to the fruit bowl and laid some fruit out. She let him out of the towel and he wandered over to the row of fruit. He picked a banana and then also grabbed an apple, his arms full. 

Leksa looked through the cupboards. She found a plate that had a weird design and put a good amount of the fruit left in the bowl on it. She went over to the pantry door and opened it. Finding what she was looking for, she put the veggies she had found on the plate as well. 

“Kijo. Look at me.” The money turned his head to her, his head cocking to the side. “This is yours. If I find you’ve eaten what isn’t on this plate, you will be in trouble.” The monkey seemed to slightly nod but whether he understood Leksa didn’t know. Leksa found arms snake around her waist as a kiss was placed on the side of her neck.   
“We’ll survive this Leksa. We got through the games.” Klark could feel their impending battle.


	8. Final Goodbye

Leksa watched as Klark drew the bow back. Kijo was resting on her shoulder and every time Klark released the bow, sending the arrow toward a dummy, he would cover his eyes. 

Leksa sighed. Klark had been a little too high and had sent the arrow flying over her target. “You’re trying to overcompensate for strength Klark and with a bow, it isn’t needed.” She sighed as she sent Kijo to collect the arrow. 

“I’m trying, Leksa.” Klarks tone was dangerous. Her eyes narrowed. “Not all of us were born with a sword in our hands.” She shot back. 

“That wasn’t my choice.” Leksa growled, crossing the space between them in three strides. 

“Then learn to be more patient with me.” Klark threw the bow down and hit Leksa’s shoulder as she passed by, slamming the door into the house. 

Leksa glared at the bow and then picked it up, grabbing the arrow from Kijo as he climbed back on her shoulder. She strung to arrows on the bow and pulled back. She let the arrows fly, sending one arrow into the heart of the target and the other into it’s head. Maybe if she went through her forms she would feel better. Of course, then she would have to go inside the house and possibly deal with Klark. She shuddered at the momentary thought. Klark needed space right now. Leksa decided to let Klark come to her when she was ready to talk. 

Leksa moved the targets back into the shed, Kijo moving from her shoulder to hang off of the neck of the target. She decided to leave the arrows in the target as a reminder to Klark that she knew what she was talking about when it came to combat. She shrugged and reached her arm out from Kijo, the small monkey climbing back onto her shoulder. 

“Alright Kijo. Let’s go explore the woods.” She closed the shed quietly and headed into the woods that surrounded their small home. 

//

Klark paced back and forth in their bedroom. She was angry. 

“I wasn’t overcompensating!” She screamed at noone. “I don’t have her muscle! It was her idea!” Klark looked at their bed and sighed sitting on it. “Snow will be after us. You need to learn to fight.” She mocked Leksa’s tone from the night before. “A bow will be easier than a sword. Snow left it for you anyway.” Klark balled her hands up and looked down at them. She got off of the bed and headed to the window. She looked out the window and heard the car before she saw it. She frowned and headed to the door. She opened it quickly and stepped onto the dirt path that led to their front door.

The peacekeeper car stopped in front of the house. Three peacekeepers first. One opened the back door and her mother slid out. She looked around at the peacekeepers and huffed at them. 

Her fell on the house and her frown only deepened. Shouldn’t a victors house be a mansion? She took her time getting to Klark, the peacekeepers going to all of the exits of the house and creating makeshift guard spots. 

“In the house.” Abbie quietly motioned toward the front door of the house. Klark opened the door and allowed her mother in, shutting it quickly after to keep the guards out. Klark hugged her mother, tears brimming her eyes. 

“I’ve missed you.” Klark said into her mother’s neck.

“I’ve missed you too. We have to talk softly and quickly, I can’t stay long.” Abbie stepped out of her daughter's embrace. “Is there a place away from the doors?” 

“Come to our room. We can keep an eye on the guards while we talk.” Klark led her to the right of the opening hall, through the dining area, and then to the bedroom. 

“Snow has something planned.” Abbie whispered. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he has cameras and speakers all throughout this house.” 

“We’ve found a few speakers and one camera, destroying them. We know something is coming Mom.” She showed her Mom her callouses on her hands. “I’ve been training all day.” She frowned at the sudden remembrance of her anger. 

“I think, I think is probably the last time I’ll see Klark.” Her mother quickly whispered to her, taking her hand. “I’m your mother and so your transgressions show on me and you father. They took him into Snow’s house two days ago and I haven’t heard anything. His medical files were wiped. It’s almost as if...as if he was never here, Klark.” 

Klark felt her anger flare up and then her sadness at the news. Snow had erased her father. She had thought her punishment was over. She felt the tears drop and quickly wiped them away. 

“I’m going to try and ask Snow for forgiveness of our family. I’m going to try and see if he’ll leave us alone. I..I think I’m next Klark and then I think he’s coming for you two. You defied his rules and he has an iron fist, as you know.” Her Mother wiped at her own tears. “Leksa can look after you, I know that. Just be careful. I don’t know what he has planned.” She looked into her daughter's eyes for what would probably be the last time and gave her a hug. 

//

Leksa looked at their small house from the wood lining and crouched down. She hadn’t brought her swords. Hopefully Klark was okay. Kijo hung off of her back and hide in between her shoulder blades. 

“Yes Kijo. Good boy.” She whispered. She watched as the outline of a woman left the house and was followed to the peacekeeper car by the three peacekeepers that had been pacing around the house. She watched them leave and sat for a few moments more. 

“Okay. Kijo, let’s go find your Ma. Hopefully that visit isn’t what I thought it was for. Hopefully she’s still..” Leksa paused feeling the lump in her throat. If Snow was going to kill them, surely it wouldn’t be like this. She headed down the slight hill of where the forest started and sprinted, Kijo tightening his grip. 

Leksa flung open the door to the house. “Klark?” She called out. “Love?” She walked through the house and finally found Klark sobbing on the floor beside their bed. 

Leksa dropped to the floor, wiping at her tears. “I’m here Klark.” She gingerly touched Klarks cheek with her fingertips. “I’m here.”


	9. Morning Light

Klark watched Leksa sleep beside her in bed. Klark had woken before the sun had risen and patiently waited for the natural light. She had her sketchbook in her lap and charcoal in her hand. She looked between the empty page and Leksa’s peaceful face a few times, not deciding how she wanted to start her piece. She decided to start with an outline of Leksa’s face, delicately making her lines on the paper, light at first and then pressing harder when she’s satisfied with the line placement. She starts to draw Leksa’s hair and frowns at the lines. They aren’t making what she wants. She decides to move on and draws the pillow beneath Leksa and then starts to lightly draw in Leksa’s facial features. The charcoal makes slight noises against the paper and she hopes it isn’t loud enough to wake Leksa. She shaded where the light painted a delicate pattern across Leksa and how the pout of her lips made her look more peaceful then she felt when she was awake. She drew the scar that lightly touched the skin on her forehead above her left eyebrow and then turned her attention back to Leksa’s hair. She started with a few darker lines to show the direction of how Leksa’s hair was flowing behind her. Klark bent back down over her drawing and smiled, satisfied. 

She closed the book and laid it beside the bed, shuffling back under the covers. Leksa slightly readjusted in her sleep and Klark kissed her cheek, moving so that her own face rested against Leksa’s neck. It was here she felt safe. It was moments like this that reminded her that their fight with Snow was worth it. She sighed in contemptment and kissed Leksa’s neck. 

“Good morning.” Leksa groggily got out. Klark had woken her when she had gone under the blankets. Klark kissed her neck again. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” She whispered. Klark felt a hand play with her hair, fingers running through her hair. 

“Don’t be.” Leksa pulled Klark closer to her. “How long have you been awake?” 

“Before the sun came up.” Klark smiled at the movements of her hair against Leksa’s fingers. 

“You should’ve woken me.” Leksa’s voice gave away that she wasn’t awake yet, the deep hints and the husky notes of her voice not helping her case. “Will you train today?” Leksa wasn’t sure how Klark would react to the question. They still hadn’t talked about their fight from a few days ago. 

There was a long pause and Leksa’s could feel Klarks breath against her neck. It had sped up slightly. One of Klark’s hands rested against Leksa’s stomach and the other was drapped across her hip. Klark clenched her hands a few times, going over in her head how she knew she needed to train but that she would probably just end up frustrated again. 

“I’ll try but you have to stay inside. Let me figure it out and if I want help I’ll ask.” It was a compromise she thought would work. 

“Okay fine. But take Kijo at least. He’ll warn of danger and he’ll collect the arrows for you. This will give me time to clean the house a bit.” Klark felt a kiss against the top of her head. 

//

Klark pulled the bow back, Kijo making an excited noise. She angled the arrow down slightly, feeling the shift in the wind. She released, sending the arrow flying. The arrow spun in the air and barely hit the target on the left side. 

Klark squealed in delight. The sun was in the highest point in the sky. She had been out shooting arrow after arrow and wiped the sweat from her brow. 

“Leksa I hit the target!!” She screamed toward the house. Leksa tapped at the window closest to the garden to get Klark’s attention Leksa had a piece of fabric holding her hair away from her face and had been running around in her underwear and a loose fitting shirt. She gave a thumbs up and then smiled brightly at her. Leksa disappeared back into the house doing only Gods know what. 

Klark turned back toward the target and pulled a new arrow out from the quiver that rested against her back. She pulled back and aimed slightly more to the left at the same angle as the last one. 

She felt the strain of the string of the bow and let it go. The arrow flew towards the target, hitting right beside Leksa’s arrow in the middle. Klark threw the bow down in her excitement and started to dance in a circle, throwing her fist up in the air. Kijo squealed at her and mocked her, putting his arms in the air and turning in a circle with her. 

“Now, what’s all this?” Leksa was leaning against the door frame that opened to the backyard. 

“I hit it in the middle! Right beside your arrow!” Klark pointed towards the target. 

“Let’s take a look.” Leksa was trying to remain serious but a smile was threatening her features.   
Leksa calmly walked over to the target, tsking at it when she got closer. 

“You did it Klark.” Leksa turned around beaming at her. Pride and love were in her eyes as she smiled. 

Klark flushed and smiled back at her. “Thank you for giving me my space.” Klark kissed Leksa’s cheek and reached behind her to take the arrows out of the target. 

“For you, anything.” Leksa moved to the side. “I should probably go over my forms while you practice, now that you’re a master at the bow, that is.” She teased. Leksa hadn’t touched the swords since the first day. Klark had put them out of sight, telling her where she had put them. 

Leksa headed inside after she saw the expression on Klarks face after the tease. She chuckled at it and told Kijo to stay with his Mom. He did as he was told, pouting a little at her. 

She found herself in front of the door that held her swords. She frowned and sighed, turning the knob and opening the door. She couldn’t hide from this forever.


	10. May We Meet Again

They heard the sound of a car approaching quickly. They had been in the kitchen. 

“Go get your bow. I’ll get my swords. Kijo.” Leksa held her arm out and he climbed up onto her shoulder. Leksa ran towards the front door, violently swinging open the door that held her swords and throwing knifes. She unsheathed her swords when she heard the car crash into something in front of the house. She frowned. That wasn’t very peacekeeper behavior. She crouched and headed to the closest window. She peeked out and saw the disaster the front yard was now. The car had run straight into the fence and had kept going for a few feet, just barely stopping before the wall into the house. 

She held her breath as a door was opened but quickly released it as she saw who exited the car. Anya quickly stepped out of the car, not bothering to close the door to the car. She headed to the front door and Leksa looked at the swords in her hand. Hopefully Snow hadn’t sent her to kill them. Anya swung open the door. 

“Leksa!” She called into the house. “I’m not here for Snow. I’m here to help.” She glanced around the small hallway and looked at the open closet. Leksa stepped from her hidden spot by the window. 

“Prove it. How can I trust you?” Leksa held her swords, flexing her arms. 

“In 20 minutes more cars are going to show up. They’ll have guns Leksa. You need to get dressed and you need to leave here.” Anya had warpaint on and was standing straight. “If you don’t trust me then kill me here. Snow doesn’t know I left. I’m a traitor to them now Leksa. They’ll kill me when they get me.” She explained. Leska locked eyes with her, looking for any sign that she was lying. “Where’s Klark?” She looked around for any sign of the blonde. 

“She’s fine.” It was a quick response but Kijo had moved from her shoulder to hang from her back and the momentary shift of weight surprised her almost healed back. 

“Here.” Anya threw a bag at Leksa’s feet. “It’s your outfit from the games. It suits you. Yes, I had it washed, and yes there's no red cape. There’s an outfit for Klark as well. You two must change and prepare yourself. You’ll need to run soon.” Anya’s eyes flickered from the small monkey, whose head was poking out from behind Leksa, to Leksa. 

“Well, make yourself at home.” Leksa briskly walked past her and grabbed her sheaths and her throwing knives. She headed toward the back door in the kitchen and poked her head out. 

“We’re safe for now!” She called out. Klark would come inside in a few minutes and Leksa would help her dress, unsure of how the outfit would look on her. 

It was a few moments but Klark was back in the house, her quiver on her back and her bow in hand. She saw Anya and quickly had an arrow on her bow and her bow pulled back. 

“Can we trust her?” Klark’s eyes flickered from Leksa to Anya. 

“Yes. We need to put these on.” Leksa held up the jacket that had been made for Klark. Klark nodded and put the arrow back in her quiver. Leksa laid out Klarks outfit on the table. A jacket that would go to Klarks hips was the first thing laid out. It zipped up and had a clasp at the neck to hold the top together. The next thing laid on the table was a light blue shirt. It was made out of a light and airy fabric and Leksa loved the feel of it. The pants she laid out were similar to her own in style but weren’t as black as Leksa’s were. The combat boot were the last thing laid on the table. They laced up with buckles, unlike Leksa’s, which could just be pulled on and laced on the top. Anya nodded at Leksa and left the two alone in the kitchen to get dressed. 

“Will you do my warpaint?” Klark pulled the shirt over her head and then kicked off her shorts. 

“Yes.” Leksa pulled the hair back by her temples and used a strip of fabric to hold them in place. There wasn’t time for braids but she would need it out of her face if they had to fight. “Is the jacket light enough for you? We can always leave it.” Leksa briskly pulled her pants on, having opted out of shorts that day, and buttoned them. She grabbed her throwing knives and quickly had the holsters around her thighs. “You should put your hair back too.” Leksa advised. 

“Okay.” Klark had her pants on and was working with her shoes, trying to get them laced up and ready to go. Soon she was pulling her jacket on, leaving it zipped open. She pulled the quiver back on over the jacket and pulled her own hair back in similar fashion to Leksa’s. 

Leksa held the warpaint in her left hand, a heavy feeling settling in her stomach. She shook her head, trying to clear the nasty thoughts and got a good bit of the black paint on her fingers. 

“Turn your head to the left.” Leksa instructed. She brushed the paint from Klarks temple to her eyes, letting it be thicker by her temples and lighter by her eyes. It would bring out the color of Klarks eyes while making her look dangerous. “To the right...please.” Leksa added in the please to show her patience to Klark. Klark had obviously noticed and slightly smiled as she turned her head. Leksa finished with Klarks warpaint and applied it to herself, doing her usual from the temple to the eyes, and then the three tear marks. She put the warpaint back into the bag and handed it to Klark. 

“Go and get your sketchbook and my book please. I’ll grab some food and try to talk Anya into coming with us.” Klark nodded and placed a quick kiss against Leksa’s lips. 

Leksa rummaged through the cabinets. They had a little fruit left and some dried meat from her hunt a few days before. She threw it all onto the counter. 

“Anya?” She called out. She heard footsteps and Anya was before her. Leksa grabbed the t-shirt she had discarded for her shirt from the games and handed it to Anya. “Wrap the meat please. There’s a waterfall with a cave about 45 miles north of here. I found it last week. Meet us there when you can break free from the fight.” Anya met Leksa’s gaze and knew not to argue. 

“Okay. Give me two days to get to you but if I don’t make it, you have to promise me you’ll move on.” Anya finished wrapping the meat and set it down softly beside Leksa. 

“Deal.” Leksa stuck out her arm, her hand open. Anya grasped Leksa forearm and they exchanged a warrior’s shake, their eyes locking and everything they wanted to say to each other passing in the air between them. 

“Leksa. I hear the cars. Put your swords on your back. We need to go.” Klark looked at the wrapped shirt on the table with the fruit and instantly put it in the bag, putting the back over top of her quiver. Leksa took the swords and quickly felt the familiar weight of the X on her back. 

“May we meet again.” Leksa blinked back her tears as she nodded at Anya. Kijo squealed from Leksa's shoulder in goodbye. 

“May we meet again.” Anya echoed Leksa. Leksa opened the back door and handed Klark her bow.


	11. To The Waterfall

Anya headed to the front door. Four cars rolled up to the front of the small house. She watched through the window as 16 peacekeepers headed out of the house and went to surround the house. Leksa and Klark just left, she needed to distract them. She had managed to swipe a pistol from the capitol as she had fled before. 

Anya opened the front door, screamed in fury and shot the two closest peacekeepers. The first peacekeeper dropped to the floor and the second hollered in pain, clutching his arm. She shot him again, not missing her target and he fell to the floor. She slammed the door closed again and moved the table from the living area to be up against the front door. 

//

Leksa and Klark had made it to the start of forrest when they heard a peacekeeper scream “There they are!” 

Leksa exchanged a look with Klark. Keep up. Leksa told her with her eyes. She started at a full spring, heading east. They could detour to the waterfall. They made it far enough ahead and Leksa saw what she had found a few days ago. A tall, sturdy climbing tree. 

“Up!” She screamed and pointed at the tree. She leapt from her spot and managed to land on a branch, Klark having to start from the bottom and climb up. 

They made it far enough up and Leksa drew her swords. “Get ready Klark.” Leksa readied herself to pounce. “Kijo stay until I call for you.” She took him off of her shoulder and put him on the branch to her right. He turned his head and nodded, seeming to understand the instructions. 

//

Anya ran into Leksa and Klarks bedroom, quietly closing the door behind her and slid under the bed, waiting. 

“Where’d she go?!” She heard an aggrivated peacekeeper say. 

“Spread out. It’s a small house.” She heard another reply. 

She could various doors being opened and soon heard the door to the bedroom being opened. She tensed and slid to as far from the door as she could and got out of the other side of the bed. 

“Miss me?” She teased the peacekeeper. She leaped across the bed, using the blunt end of the gun and slammed it into the peacekeeper’s throat. Using his temporary choking to her advantage she swiftly had him in a headlock and had his back against her front, effectively using him as a human shield. 

She held her pistol against his head and moved out from the bedroom, keeping her back against the wall. Two peacekeepers appeared from other rooms in the house and as soon as she had a clear shot, the gun rang and they collapsed to the floor in lifeless piles. She shoved her human shield against the wall in front of her, letting him go, and as he tried to regain his footing, she shot him in the head too. She looked up and down the hall, both doors to the outside having been opened. She ran and slid across the floor into a closet and closed the door with her momentum. 

She waited. 

//

Leksa could hear the peacekeepers running to try and find them. 

“Where the hell did they go?” One screamed out in frustration. They had slowed to a walking pace and were trying to track the pair. Leksa looked at Klark and Klark nodded, her bow having an arrow drawn. 

“Up here you big horses ass!” Leksa screamed at them. She rose her swords in the air and lept down, effectively cuting one of the peacekeepers head clean off. Klark relased an arrow but missed and soon had relased a second arrow, getting one through the neck and having it pass through and get another on the shoulder. Leksa looked up at the injured peacekeeper and the remaining unscathed one and stood, flicking the blood off of her swords. 

She ran forward and put her swords into the uninjured peacekeeper, running him back into a tree. She swiftly pulled the swords out and sliced him across the chest and legs. She watched the light leave his eyes to ensure he was dead and as the other peacekeeper went to shoot an arrow went into his head. 

Leksa’s eyes went up to the tree and she nodded at Klark. “Kijo!” She screamed out. The monkey flew down from the tree, landing on her back and settled himself again. Leksa watched Klark climb down from the tree and the pair took off again, this time going north east in a big circle that would end them at the waterfall. 

//

Anya sighed at how she had placed herself. If she could get to the trees, she could lose the rest of them and get to the waterfall. Her thoughts were broken when the closet door was opened, a gun pointed at her. She dropped to the floor in a crouch and kicked the peacekeepers knee, hearing a snap. She pointed her own gun at him and a shot rang out. She traded her gun for his, needing the ammo and headed toward the back door. 

7 peacekeepers stood between her and the forest. She heard the gunshot and quickly darted back beside the door, shielding herself. She peeked her head out and saw the 3 peacekeepers headed toward the back door. She looked to the front door and saw the other 4 headed to the front. 

Shit shit shit. Anya was panicking. If she could get one door clear she would be okay to run. She went ran across the hall into the kitchen, two shots being fired in her direction. She stood at the opposite end of the table, facing the hall, her gun at the ready. The 3 peacekeepers from the back door were the first to be in the kitchen. She fired four shots, the peacekeepers dropping down one after another. She dropped to the floor and waited for the last four. 

They seemed to be smarter as they waited in the hall. At least until one got impatient and headed into the kitchen. She shot him in the leg and then as she turned to shoot her, she shot him in the head. 

There was a long pause until another peacekeeper entered. He ran in trying to get the element of surprise but was met by a kick to his knee and a gunshot to the head. The last two entered at once, on each side of the room. Anya wiggled her way under the long table and kicked them both to the ground as they passed. She shot one in the head but the other managed to get a shot to her arm. 

She cried out in pain and quickly shifted, killing the final peacekeeper. She got out from under the table and winced at the pain. The fireplace in the kitchen had still been going. 

“Thank the Gods.” She whispered. She tore a piece of her shirt off and wrapped it around the bullet hole, trying to use the pressure to stop the bleeding. She couldn’t have peacekeepers following her. She stepped over the bodies and into the bedroom, pulling a blanket with her back into the kitchen. She placed a corner of the blanket into the fire and watched it catch. 

If Leksa and Klark couldn’t have this house, then neither could Snow. She exited out of the back door and headed toward the waterfall, ignoring the pain in her arm.


End file.
